Outcast
by Runemew0lf
Summary: Athessa Winchley has always been an outcast in her town. She just stood out for some reason. Echo Danre has always been a bit of a loner himself, so naturally the two would end up finding eachother one day. Athessa becomes entangled in a horrible mess!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- Not alone

Athessa trudged home from school in the snow, tears still fresh in her eyes. It had been another long day of every student in her class making fun of her for her different appearance. With her brown hair, freckles and bright green eyes, she was certainly a misfit. She had to go home unaccompanied since her mother was stuck at home with a terrible sickness. She looked forward to her mother's warm smile to comfort her and chase away all her fears. Athessa stopped short as she realized that there was a man standing in her doorway. It was her landlord, and he had a very grim face. Athessa ran up to him with a puzzled look. "what's going on?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry but your mother has died." The landlord said.

"N-no… No! I don't believe you!" Athessa shouted in surprise. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and tears spilled over once again.

The landlord began to speak again, but Athessa silently willed him to stop.

"Unfortunately your mother left no will, so this property will go back to me," he continued. With an exasperated cry Athessa raced out of the house, and disappeared through the falling snow. She ran forward, not caring where she wound up. Athessa came to a small alley, and slumped down onto her knees. She cried out loud, burying her face in her hands. She was so absorbed that she did not notice the kids.

They came from the porches of the abandoned buildings in the alley, with sneers glued to their faces.

"What's wrong widdle girl?" one of them mocked. The others snickered, advancing towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Athessa cried, curling up. The kids burst out laughing, and began to gather around her. One of them advanced, and kicked her.

"Get up!" he jeered. The others started to close in on her. She whimpered in fear, and prayed for help.

"_**Leave her alone**_." A voice bellowed from the alleyway. A boy a little older than Athessa stood there with a long branch in his hands. One kid tried to tackle him, but the boy twisted around, letting the assailant fall in the snow.

"GET HIM!" the oldest roared. They all ran towards him, shouting and hollering. He waited until the closest one swung a fist, and brought down the branch on the boy's arm, deflecting the blow. He darted into the group, tripping some and aiming blows to those who tried to fight him. Soon, they began to run away, until only the oldest was left. "You'll get it! You will! Don't think this is over." He ran off, joining his group.

The boy turned around and walked over to Athessa. She sat up, and looked up at him with her wavering green eyes. He sat down next to her, and asked her name. She told him her name and thanked him for saving her.

"It was really nothing. They were blinded by their anger and intimidated that I stood up to them. But you're welcome. How did you end up here?" he prompted. She told the boy about her mother's death and the landlord's news.

"What's your name?" she requested.

"My name's Echo. I'm afraid I can't stay very long. Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, of course! You saved me." Athessa replied.

"Well, I am running from the castle's guards. There was a burglary at the jewelers shop. I went in to check the old man on the floor for a pulse, but it was too late. He was dead, and the guards saw me there. They assumed it was me who robbed the store, and came after me. I panicked, and ran. Do you believe me?" he implored.

Athessa thought for a moment, and nodded.

Suddenly, a guard shouted from the end of the alleyway, and ran the other way. Echo sprang up, muttering a curse. More would come soon. "I'm sorry Athessa, but I need to leave. Go to the doctor. You'll find help there." He ran through the alley, leaving Athessa. He reached the end, only to be overtaken by a mob of guards. Athessa saw him struggling. A group of kids he could handle, but not highly trained guards. They forced him into the back of a wagon, and locked it. Athessa grabbed a large rock and ran to the wagon. It began to move, but she jumped onto the back, and quickly worked at smashing the lock. Echo was banging on the front of the wagon, demanding to be let go.

The lock broke off, and Athessa opened the door.

"Come on, Echo!" she whispered. "Athessa! Don't! I don't want you to get in trouble too!"

"Echo please! You helped me, now I'm helping you!" she pleaded.

He sighed, and jumped out of the wagon. They hurried back to the cover of the streets, but when Athessa turned around, she saw a soldier aiming a crossbow at Echo.

"WATCH OUT!" she shouted. She pushed Echo down and out of the way, but didn't duck down fast enough. The bolt hit her arm, and she went down with a cry of pain.

"Athessa!" Echo gasped. He picked her up in his arms and continued running. He didn't stop his flight until he reached the doctor's house. Echo rapped the door with his fist. "Doctor Borville! Doctor Borville!" A gruff voice answered, "I'm coming! Hold your horses-…oh, my!" he gasped when he saw Athessa's limp form. Echo rushed inside, and the doctor locked the doors.

"Trouble, with the guards..." Echo explained.

"Hmm, yes, they've been on edge with arrests lately. I expect there's some tension at the castle." The doctor said while gathering herbs and bandages. He removed the bolt from Athessa's arm, and wrapped it with the herbs up against it.

No sooner than the doctor had finished, there was a rapping at the door. Some guards were standing outside the Doctor's house, demanding that he open the door, so they could search for fugitives. "Use the cellar exit!" Borville whispered. "But… Will you be okay doctor?" Echo whispered back. "They can't harm me. I treat every single one of them! Now, go! There is a supply bag next to the door." He shouted that he was coming to the door, complaining about the time of the evening. Echo glanced back once more with Athessa in his arms. He mouthed "thank you" to doctor Borville and ran to the back. He opened the cellar door, and backed into it, closing the doors as he went. He grabbed the bag while supporting Athessa with his knee. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and hurried down the steps. There was an opening in the bricks at the backmost wall of the cellar. He ducked through, and set Athessa down on a pile of linen. He pulled a rack of supplies in front of the opening and quickly patched the opening with the spare bricks. As he placed the last brick, he caught a glimpse of guards carrying torches into the cellar. He backed away and sat down by Athessa, breathing shallowly and rapidly. The guards were shouting orders on the other side. Echo tried to listen, but the voices were too muffled and indistinct. He sighed and slumped against the wall. Athessa begin to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, and Echo put his hand over her mouth. She struggled for a moment, until Echo whispered, "shh! It's me, Echo." She relaxed, and Echo slowly moved his hand back to his side. He waited a few more moments, listening to what was going on outside. The shouting died away, and there seemed to be a commotion upstairs. Echo helped Athessa stand up, and supported her so she could walk. As they continued down the long passage, Athessa noticed a dim light in the curve of the dark, humid passage. She asked Echo where they were going.

"The village tavern is at the end of this passage. We go there all the time… we'll find help there." Echo replied. They walked slowly, stopping once to rest. Finally, they came to a dead end. Echo tapped the door four times, knocked hard three times, and then tapped it twice. A tall, bulky woman opened up the door, and hurried the two inside. She rushed them up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. "Echo! I've been wondering where you are! Word's gotten out that you and this girl are fugitives! You know Borville's been arrested!" The woman remarked. "Augh!" Echo growled. "Did they take him to the castle's dungeon?" Echo asked.

"I assume!" the large woman groaned. She looked up suddenly, exclaiming, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Telma. My great-grandmother owned this tavern, and now it has passed to me. And you are-?" she leaned forward warmly. "I'm Athessa." She replied softly. "What a pretty name! Hmm… ah yes, I remember you! You came here a few times with your mother when you were younger!" Telma smiled. Athessa hid her face as tears welled up in her eyes. Echo put his arms around her, and whispered that it was going to be okay. Telma frowned, and sighed. "I am sorry," she began. "No, it's… it's okay… you didn't know…" Athessa wept. Telma stood up and walked to the door. "I'll bring the two of you something to eat and drink, alright?" she closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone. They sat there in silence, and Echo wiped the tears from Athessa's face. She leaned up against him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Echo." She murmured sleepily. "Thanks for busting the lock on that wagon today! I would have had a hard time in the dungeon of the castle… I wonder if what Telma said about Borville is true…" he pondered. "Borville?" Athessa questioned. Echo realized she had been unconscious when he took her to see the doctor. "He's the doctor that fixed up your arm." Echo explained. Athessa glanced down at her bandaged arm. "Oh…" she stated in realization.

"I've been working with Doctor Borville ever since I was a little boy." He continued. "When I was six, my father died out in the woods. He was mugged by a group of thieves. Borville took me in, taught me about herbs and medicine, and cared for me like a son…" Athessa looked at him sympathetically. He hugged her after a moment, and told her it would be all right. Echo helped her up, and pulled back the bed cover for her. She crawled into the bed, and he draped the covers over her, and she shut her eyes, yawning softly. "Good night Echo…" she whispered. "Night, Thess." He mumbled. He walked over to a large chair by the fireplace, and made his bed there.

When Telma walked in, she laughed softly at Echo's obvious caring. She brought in a blanket and threw it over the sleeping boy. She kissed Athessa on the forehead, and turned off the lights, leaving them to sleep.

CHAPTER TWO- The problem is found

Athessa woke up the next morning, and gasped in surprise when she saw that Echo was not there. She pushed the covers off of herself, and walked bare-foot down the stairs. She found Echo at the counter, talking to Telma.

"Morning, Athessa!" they both said in unison. Athessa smiled and sat down next to Echo. Telma put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Eat up!" she advised. "You are going to need all your wits about you today." She forewarned.

"What do you mean?" Athessa mumbled groggily, wiping her sleepy eyes. Telma explained that they were going to the castle that day after hearing an interesting piece of information from the guards the night before. Echo grabbed Athessa's attention, and told her to hold still.

"That bandage needs to be replaced." He observed. Athessa looked down at the blood stained bandage. She nodded, saying "I must have bothered it last night." She waited calmly as Echo ran upstairs to get the supply bag. "Telma, what exactly did you hear yesterday?" Athessa asked.

"Well, we may have found out why the soldiers have been on edge lately. The rumor is that the princess has gone missing. There is a meeting in the castle today, and I'm in the city's list of needed council members. I plan on taking you two with me, but you will have to wait in a special place. After all, you can't just stroll into the castle after what happened yesterday…" she reminded Athessa. She turned around and started cleaning some dishes. Echo hopped down the stairs and plopped down on the chair next to Athessa. "Well… Borville seems to have forgotten to put bandages in the bag… so I cut an old shirt of mine into strips." He informed. Telma looked at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled once again at his character. He removed the old bandage, and Athessa gasped as she saw the open wound. He took one of the larger strips, and used it to clean the wound. He put a few herbs in front of the bandage, and then he bound her arm.

"There, that should do it." He finished. Athessa quickly ate her breakfast, and thanked Telma. "Anytime, honey." Telma replied. Athessa and Echo both made their way back upstairs. Echo showed the closet to Athessa. Inside, there were clothes of all sizes. "This is the spare room. We keep clothes that got left behind here." Echo explained. He pulled out an adventurer's outfit. "This should fit you perfectly! But… it is for a boy… do you mind?" he queried. Athessa examined the outfit. It was a two piece outfit; a flannel shirt, and cargo pants. There were plenty of pockets, and a few odd belts slung across the hanger. "I like it!" Athessa exclaimed. Echo handed the outfit to her, and exited the room. Athessa changed quickly, and adjusted the belts. Sure enough, it was a perfect fit. She walked out into the hallway, but backed up quickly. The other people staying in the tavern were starting to pour out into the hallway and head downstairs. Not wanting to be seen, Athessa closed the door and waited for Echo to return. A few moments later, Echo swung open the door with a "Ta-daa!" He commented on Athessa's outfit, and showed her his new clothes. He was wearing a black worker's shirt, with the same belts, and khaki pants and tall brown boots. Athessa giggled, and walked back to the closet. She dug around on the bottom for a moment, and pulled out a dark brown pair of boots. She tried them on, and Echo whistled. "Perfect!" he clapped, and guided her out of the room. They headed downstairs, keeping their heads low. Telma caught Echo by the arm, and handed him his supply bag. "Meet me on the east side of the castle." She instructed. Echo thanked her, and motioned for Athessa to follow him. They walked out of the tavern, only to run right into some of the castles guards.

CHAPTER 3 – A distraction at the meeting

"Hey! I know you!" one of them shouted. Echo grabbed Athessa's arm and shoved through the group. They ran quickly, with the shouting guards right on their trail. Athessa screamed as one of them lunged forward and grabbed her by the belt that was slung across her chest. Echo snapped the buckle off, letting the guard fall down. Athessa ran beside echo as quickly as she could. They ran through a crowd of people, and Echo grabbed her arm. He swung her to the side, and they turned into a small alley in between two shops. They sat down, gasping for breath. The soldiers ran right past, and continued on ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Outcast**_

_A sequel to "The Guardians" tales_ | Alexandra Hurdelbrink

CHAPTER ONE- Not alone

Athessa trudged home from school in the snow, tears still fresh in her eyes. It had been another long day of every student in her class making fun of her for her different appearance. With her brown hair, freckles and bright green eyes, she was certainly a misfit. She had to go home unaccompanied since her mother was stuck at home with a terrible sickness. She looked forward to her mother's warm smile to comfort her and chase away all her fears. Athessa stopped short as she realized that there was a man standing in her doorway. It was her landlord, and he had a very grim face. Athessa ran up to him with a puzzled look. "What's going on?" she inquired.

"I'm sorry but your mother has died." The landlord said.

"N-no… No! I don't believe you!" Athessa shouted in surprise. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and tears spilled over once again.

The landlord began to speak again, but Athessa silently willed him to stop.

"Unfortunately your mother left no will, so this property will go back to me," he continued. With an exasperated cry Athessa raced out of the house, and disappeared through the falling snow. She ran forward, not caring where she wound up. Athessa came to a small alley, and slumped down onto her knees. She cried out loud, burying her face in her hands. She was so absorbed that she did not notice the kids.

They came from the porches of the abandoned buildings in the alley, with sneers glued to their faces.

"What's wrong widdle girl?" one of them mocked. The others snickered, advancing towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Athessa cried, curling up. The kids burst out laughing, and began to gather around her. One of them advanced, and kicked her.

"Get up!" he jeered. The others started to close in on her. She whimpered in fear, and prayed for help.

"_**Leave her alone**_." A voice bellowed from the alleyway. A boy a little older than Athessa stood there with a long branch in his hands. One kid tried to tackle him, but the boy twisted around, letting the assailant fall in the snow.

"GET HIM!" the oldest roared. They all ran towards him, shouting and hollering. He waited until the closest one swung a fist, and brought down the branch on the boy's arm, deflecting the blow. He darted into the group, tripping some and aiming blows to those who tried to fight him. Soon, they began to run away, until only the oldest was left. "You'll get it! You will! Don't think this is over." He ran off, joining his group.

The boy turned around and walked over to Athessa. She sat up, and looked up at him with her wavering green eyes. He sat down next to her, and asked her name. She told him her name and thanked him for saving her.

"It was really nothing. They were blinded by their anger and intimidated that I stood up to them. But you're welcome. How did you end up here?" he prompted. She told the boy about her mother's death and the landlord's news.

"What's your name?" she requested.

"My name's Echo. I'm afraid I can't stay very long. Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, of course! You saved me." Athessa replied.

"Well, I am running from the castle's guards. There was a burglary at the jewelers shop. I went in to check the old man on the floor for a pulse, but it was too late. He was dead, and the guards saw me there. They assumed it was me who robbed the store, and came after me. I panicked, and ran. Do you believe me?" he implored.

Athessa thought for a moment, and nodded.

Suddenly, a guard shouted from the end of the alleyway, and ran the other way. Echo sprang up, muttering a curse. More would come soon. "I'm sorry Athessa, but I need to leave. Go to the doctor. You'll find help there." He ran through the alley, leaving Athessa. He reached the end, only to be overtaken by a mob of guards. Athessa saw him struggling. A group of kids he could handle, but not highly trained guards. They forced him into the back of a wagon, and locked it. Athessa grabbed a large rock and ran to the wagon. It began to move, but she jumped onto the back, and quickly worked at smashing the lock. Echo was banging on the front of the wagon, demanding to be let go.

The lock broke off, and Athessa opened the door.

"Come on, Echo!" she whispered. "Athessa! Don't! I don't want you to get in trouble too!"

"Echo please! You helped me, now I'm helping you!" she pleaded.

He sighed, and jumped out of the wagon. They hurried back to the cover of the streets, but when Athessa turned around, she saw a soldier aiming a crossbow at Echo.

"WATCH OUT!" she shouted. She pushed Echo down and out of the way, but didn't duck down fast enough. The bolt hit her arm, and she went down with a cry of pain.

"Athessa!" Echo gasped. He picked her up in his arms and continued running. He didn't stop his flight until he reached the doctor's house. Echo rapped the door with his fist. "Doctor Borville! Doctor Borville!" A gruff voice answered, "I'm coming! Hold your horses-…oh, my!" he gasped when he saw Athessa's limp form. Echo rushed inside, and the doctor locked the doors.

"Trouble, with the guards..." Echo explained.

"Hmm, yes, they've been on edge with arrests lately. I expect there's some tension at the castle." The doctor said while gathering herbs and bandages. He removed the bolt from Athessa's arm, and wrapped it with the herbs up against it.

No sooner than the doctor had finished, there was a rapping at the door. Some guards were standing outside the Doctor's house, demanding that he open the door, so they could search for fugitives. "Use the cellar exit!" Borville whispered. "But… Will you be okay doctor?" Echo whispered back. "They can't harm me. I treat every single one of them! Now, go! There is a supply bag next to the door." He shouted that he was coming to the door, complaining about the time of the evening. Echo glanced back once more with Athessa in his arms. He mouthed "thank you" to doctor Borville and ran to the back. He opened the cellar door, and backed into it, closing the doors as he went. He grabbed the bag while supporting Athessa with his knee. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and hurried down the steps. There was an opening in the bricks at the backmost wall of the cellar. He ducked through, and set Athessa down on a pile of linen. He pulled a rack of supplies in front of the opening and quickly patched the opening with the spare bricks. As he placed the last brick, he caught a glimpse of guards carrying torches into the cellar. He backed away and sat down by Athessa, breathing shallowly and rapidly. The guards were shouting orders on the other side. Echo tried to listen, but the voices were too muffled and indistinct. He sighed and slumped against the wall. Athessa begin to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. She gasped, and Echo put his hand over her mouth. She struggled for a moment, until Echo whispered, "shh! It's me, Echo." She relaxed, and Echo slowly moved his hand back to his side. He waited a few more moments, listening to what was going on outside. The shouting died away, and there seemed to be a commotion upstairs. Echo helped Athessa stand up, and supported her so she could walk. As they continued down the long passage, Athessa noticed a dim light in the curve of the dark, humid passage. She asked Echo where they were going.

"The village tavern is at the end of this passage. We go there all the time… we'll find help there." Echo replied. They walked slowly, stopping once to rest. Finally, they came to a dead end. Echo tapped the door four times, knocked hard three times, and then tapped it twice. A tall, bulky woman opened up the door, and hurried the two inside. She rushed them up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. "Echo! I've been wondering where you are! Word's gotten out that you and this girl are fugitives! You know Borville's been arrested!" The woman remarked. "Augh!" Echo growled. "Did they take him to the castle's dungeon?" Echo asked.

"I assume!" the large woman groaned. She looked up suddenly, exclaiming, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Telma. My great-grandmother owned this tavern, and now it has passed to me. And you are-?" she leaned forward warmly. "I'm Athessa." She replied softly. "What a pretty name! Hmm… ah yes, I remember you! You came here a few times with your mother when you were younger!" Telma smiled. Athessa hid her face as tears welled up in her eyes. Echo put his arms around her, and whispered that it was going to be okay. Telma frowned, and sighed. "I am sorry," she began. "No, it's… it's okay… you didn't know…" Athessa wept. Telma stood up and walked to the door. "I'll bring the two of you something to eat and drink, alright?" she closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone. They sat there in silence, and Echo wiped the tears from Athessa's face. She leaned up against him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Echo." She murmured sleepily. "Thanks for busting the lock on that wagon today! I would have had a hard time in the dungeon of the castle… I wonder if what Telma said about Borville is true…" he pondered. "Borville?" Athessa questioned. Echo realized she had been unconscious when he took her to see the doctor. "He's the doctor that fixed up your arm." Echo explained. Athessa glanced down at her bandaged arm. "Oh…" she stated in realization.

"I've been working with Doctor Borville ever since I was a little boy." He continued. "When I was six, my father died out in the woods. He was mugged by a group of thieves. Borville took me in, taught me about herbs and medicine, and cared for me like a son…" Athessa looked at him sympathetically. He hugged her after a moment, and told her it would be all right. Echo helped her up, and pulled back the bed cover for her. She crawled into the bed, and he draped the covers over her, and she shut her eyes, yawning softly. "Good night Echo…" she whispered. "Night, Thess." He mumbled. He walked over to a large chair by the fireplace, and made his bed there.

When Telma walked in, she laughed softly at Echo's obvious act of caring. She brought in a blanket and threw it over the sleeping boy. She kissed Athessa on the forehead, and turned off the lights, leaving them to sleep.

CHAPTER TWO- The problem is found

Athessa woke up the next morning, and gasped in surprise when she saw that Echo was not there. She pushed the covers off of herself, and walked bare-foot down the stairs. She found Echo at the counter, talking to Telma.

"Morning, Athessa!" they both said in unison. Athessa smiled and sat down next to Echo. Telma put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Eat up!" she advised. "You are going to need all your wits about you today." She forewarned.

"What do you mean?" Athessa mumbled groggily, wiping her sleepy eyes. Telma explained that they were going to the castle that day after hearing an interesting piece of information from the guards the night before. Echo got Athessa's attention, and told her to hold still.

"That bandage needs to be replaced." He observed. Athessa looked down at the blood stained bandage. She nodded, saying "I must have bothered it last night." She waited calmly as Echo ran upstairs to get the supply bag.

"Telma, what exactly did you hear yesterday?" Athessa asked.

"Well, we may have found out why the soldiers have been on edge lately. The rumor is that the princess has gone missing. There is a meeting in the castle today, and I'm in the city's list of needed council members. I plan on taking you two with me, but you will have to wait in a special place. After all, you can't just stroll into the castle after what happened yesterday…" she reminded Athessa. She turned around and started cleaning some dishes. Echo hopped down the stairs and plopped down on the chair next to Athessa.

"Well… Borville seems to have forgotten to put bandages in the bag… so I cut an old shirt of mine into strips." He informed. Telma looked at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled once again at his character. He removed the old bandage, and Athessa gasped as she saw the open wound. He took one of the larger strips, and used it to clean the wound. He put a few herbs in front of the bandage, and then he bound her arm.

"There, that should do it." He finished. Athessa quickly ate her breakfast, and thanked Telma.

"Anytime, honey." Telma replied. Athessa and Echo both made their way back upstairs. Echo showed the closet to Athessa. Inside, there were clothes of all sizes.

"This is the spare room. We keep clothes that got left behind here." Echo explained. He pulled out an adventurer's outfit. "This should fit you perfectly! But… it is for a boy… do you mind?" he queried. Athessa examined the outfit. It was a two piece outfit; a flannel shirt, and cargo pants. There were plenty of pockets, and a few odd belts slung across the hanger.

"I like it!" Athessa exclaimed. Echo handed the outfit to her, and exited the room. Athessa changed quickly, and adjusted the belts. Sure enough, it was a perfect fit. She walked out into the hallway, but backed up quickly. The other people staying in the tavern were starting to pour out into the hallway and head downstairs. Not wanting to be seen, Athessa closed the door and waited for Echo to return. A few moments later, Echo swung open the door with a "Ta-daa!" He commented on Athessa's outfit, and showed her his new clothes. He was wearing a black worker's shirt, with the same belts, and khaki pants and tall brown boots. Athessa smiled, and walked back to the closet. She dug around on the bottom for a moment, and pulled out a dark brown pair of boots. She tried them on, and Echo whistled. "Perfect!" he clapped, and guided her out of the room. They headed downstairs, keeping their heads low. Telma caught Echo by the arm, and handed him his supply bag.

"Go to the eastern side of the castle." She instructed. Echo thanked her, and motioned for Athessa to follow him. They walked out of the tavern, only to run right into some of the castle's guards.

CHAPTER 3 – A distraction at the meeting

"Hey! I know you!" one of them shouted. Echo grabbed Athessa's arm and shoved through the group. They ran quickly, with the guards shouting right on their trail. Athessa screamed as one of them lunged forward and grabbed her by the belt that was slung across her chest. Echo snapped the buckle off, letting the guard fall down. Athessa ran beside Echo as quickly as she could. They ran through a crowd of people, and Echo pulled her arm. He swung her to the side, and they turned into a small alley in between two shops. They sat down, gasping for breath. The soldiers ran right past, and continued on ahead. Athessa took a deep breath, calming down. Echo peeked out of the alley and saw the soldiers going ahead.

"Let's double back a bit." He suggested. Athessa nodded and stood up. Echo cautiously crept from the alleyway with Athessa following. They mingled into the crowd, heading back towards the tavern. Echo stooped to pick up Athessa's belt from the ground. He handed it back to her. Athessa fastened the belt around her torso, making it tight so it wouldn't be grabbed again. The two made a sweeping circle around the main square of the town, taking a few different paths. They ducked behind a cart or into an alleyway every time a squadron of soldiers passed by. Eventually, they made it to the eastern wall of the castle. Echo led her through a snowy path between the town's wall and the castle's. Athessa watched curiously as Echo brushed snow off of something. He stepped back, revealing a manhole. Athessa made an odd face, looking at it.

"What?" Echo asked. Athessa shook her head, stepping back.

"I'm not going in there." She stated. Echo laughed and opened the cover. Inside it was dark, and a ladder led down into the depths. Athessa sighed nervously. Echo smiled.

"Don't worry, Athessa. This isn't connected to the sewers. It leads to the castle. It's a bit dangerous though." He said. He gestured for her to follow him as he turned and stepped onto the ladder's rungs. Athessa stepped onto the ladder as he climbed down. The metal rungs were cold and rough. She climbed down a bit, closing the cover. Light seeped through the holes, but she couldn't see Echo when she looked down. She closed her eyes and continued to step down. She gasped in dismay as she lowered her foot for another rung. Her foot met only emptiness and air. There were no more rungs.

"Athessa, hop down. It's only about a six foot drop. I'll make sure you land right." Echo's voice reassured her from below. Athessa looked down. She could just barely see Echo's form in the dim light from above. She gathered her courage and let go of the ladder, dropping to the ground. She gasped as she landed in an icy puddle. Echo's hands steadied her as she splashed down. She got her balance, and stepped back. The water didn't penetrate her boots too badly, but she could feel the icy cold. Echo pulled something out of a pouch at his side. It was a small, orange crystal that emitted a pulsing, orange light. The crystal illuminated the tunnel. Athessa squinted at the path ahead. The light only went so far, and the tunnel faded back into darkness at the light's edge. Echo tapped her arm and began to walk. Athessa followed quietly. She shivered in the tunnel's chilly, damp air. There was a dank and old smell, and when Athessa touched a wall, it was nearly covered in ice. She returned her hand to her side. As they continued on, Athessa could see the tunnel opening into some sort of chamber. Echo stopped and held his arm out to stop Athessa. He was looking at something in front of the door leading out of the chamber and into the castle. Some huge, armored figure stood there, blocking the way. The figure's helmet turned towards Athessa and Echo, and red orbs glowed from the visor. Athessa's eyes widened in fear as Echo pushed her back. She stepped backwards as the figure turned and began to walk towards them. The armored figure looked like a dark knight, and held a huge sword. A black and gold cape adorned its shoulders. Echo pulled something from his belt. He held a small, metal rod. Athessa looked at it curiously. As Echo held it, the rod suddenly elongated with a metallic shriek. The small rod was now a four foot long staff with blades at either end. Strange markings decorated the length of the staff. The armored figure stopped, looking at Echo's weapon. Its red eyes narrowed to slits. Echo held the crystal in his other hand. With his staff in hand, Echo rushed at the figure. The armored figure brought its sword up to block. Echo struck with his staff. Sparks sprayed from the blades' crash. Echo jumped back, running to the figure's side. Athessa shrunk back to the tunnel wall. The orange light danced wildly around as Echo fought the strange armored knight. Finally, Echo managed to get past the knight's defenses and strike its helmet from the back, right in between two horns formed with metal. The figure's gleaming eyes flashed brightly and faded. It dropped to its knees, and then fell face-first into the water. Athessa knit her brow in confusion. Dark matter flowed from the armor and dissipated into the air. Echo sighed, and his staff returned to a small metal rod once more. He returned it to its loop on his belt. He stepped around the armor and returned to Athessa.

"What is that thing? A knight?" She asked quietly, her voice wavering. Echo shook his head.

"It may have been once, but that was nothing but a dark spirit trapped in a suit of armor. It's often referred to as an Armos." He explained. Athessa nodded. She examined the armor.

"Are there more of these?" She inquired. Echo nodded, replying, "They usually are only found in ancient places…I wonder why there was one here." He walked to the door at the end of the chamber. He opened it, and returned his crystal to his pouch. Athessa followed him as the cave was thrown into darkness, and dim light spilled from the doorway. Echo walked into the castle, with Athessa close behind. Her footprints left small puddles on the floor. She sighed in relief that the castle was warmer. Echo led her to a curtained wall. He slowly pushed a curtain aside, opening a small slit large enough for he and Athessa to see through undetected. Athessa peered through, seeing many townspeople in a large courtroom, listening to a man on a raised platform address them. Echo whispered in Athessa's ears that the man was the king's advisor. Athessa nodded and listened.

"We haven't been able to locate the man responsible for kidnapping the princess. We have hired a renowned sorcerer to aid us in finding the princess." The man said. Athessa surmised that the princess had indeed gone missing, and was kidnapped. She looked at the advisor's side. A man in a cloak stood there, holding a staff with a purple serpent winding up it. The man smiled, his white hair framing his purple eyes. Athessa knew something was wrong with him immediately.


End file.
